


a real alpha would never

by covellite



Series: Omegaverse [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Insecurity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: When faced with helping Impulse through his heat, Zedaph runs away.
Relationships: ImpulseSV/Tango Tek/Zedaph
Series: Omegaverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	a real alpha would never

He’d been sure of himself when Tango had invited him, _dared_ him even, into their bed. He’d helped Tango half-walk half-carry Impulse to his bed, thrilling at the way Impulse had kept his nose in Zedaph’s neck the entire time. Impulse had been making soft noises that had warmed Zedaph in ways that were both unfamiliar and known deep in his bones.

They had drawn closer to Impulse’s bedroom, and his scent had pervaded the hall. It had been overwhelming, almost, and Zedaph hadn’t been able to tell if that was good or bad. Then they’d reached Impulse’s room and Tango had opened the door, revealing a bed strewn with more blankets than necessary, probably a pre-heat subconscious attempt at a nest, and everything that might have been overwhelming in the good way before was suddenly _very, very bad._ And he had run away.

Impulse’s cry when Zedaph had shoved him towards Tango would haunt him for a long time, Zedaph knew, right alongside the look Tango had given him when he’d done so. Confusion and disgust and anger had all warred on his face for the brief moment Zedaph had been able to bear to look at him.

He couldn’t sleep for more than an hour at a time, hadn’t been able to for days. How could he, when he’d left Impulse and Tango when they needed him, when they _wanted_ him? How could he sleep when his omega was hurting, and since when did he start considering either of them _his_ to begin with? Instead he worked, dedicating his days to the most obscure and absurd game mechanics he could find in hopes that a complicated project might distract him from thinking about his failures — or worse, thinking about what Impulse and Tango were likely doing. It didn’t, not that he really expected it to, but at least it kept his body busy so he didn’t end up wandering over to Impulse’s base where he was sure he wasn’t welcome.

Gods, he’d never be able to look either of them in the eye again. That was if they even deigned to be near him after he ran away. He wouldn’t blame them if they didn’t. They both deserved so much better than what he could give them, they deserved to just be together without him, even if neither of them were an alpha. He wasn’t exactly a proper alpha himself, the past week had just been more proof of something he’d known since he’d first presented. Maybe he’d never been with an omega before because they all knew better than to expect anything good from him.

When Tango showed up he didn’t bother with a gentle landing, or really any landing at all. He just barreled into the room and knocked into Zedaph, and had Zedaph been even slightly more distracted they surely would have fallen over. They ended up standing together, too close for comfort, arms tangled up in each other and mouths breathing the same air. It was wonderful, even if Zedaph wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

He stood there, hands awkwardly on Tango’s hips, and waited. He didn’t have to wait long.

Tango got more up in his face than Zedaph thought was strictly necessary, not that he was really complaining. “What the fuck,” he said, seething. “You left.”

“I know.”

“Why?”

“I couldn’t- I had to-” He breathed in deep, and Tango’s scent did nothing but scramble his brain even worse. “You wouldn’t have wanted me there,” he said, as if that were the main reason he’d left. His brain could barely string more than three words together at a time.

“Bullshit.” Tango got even closer somehow, to the point their lips were very nearly touching. “You left us. You left _him_.”

“I didn’t want to,” Zedaph said truthfully.

“But you did.” There was an unfamiliar light in Tango’s red eyes, something intense like anger and equally as dangerous.

“I won’t. Not again.” It was damn presumptuous of himself to say that, but Zedaph didn’t think he was really in charge of his mouth anymore. He certainly wasn’t in charge of the situation.

“You’d better not.”

He didn’t know who leaned in first, but to be fair, he didn’t think that really mattered, either.


End file.
